User talk:Lewody1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Doctor Who Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the The Eleven Doctors page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 14:23, 2010 May 1 Ground Rules 101 In case you haven't noticed the series has a head writer which changes every series/season. Just so that you know, only the head writer can write the first and the finale episodes and the Series 3 head writer hasn't been voted yet. You can vote but no voting for yourself(sorry) or any past Head Writers(myself for series 1 and BG series 2). You can still write your story but please move it to another spot on the series(7 & 11 are available 10 is reserved for the head writer). Thank you for your time - yours truly Time Guardian-Creator and unoficial administrator to the Common Series. Time Guardian 17:36, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Fanmade Series Congratulations, You are now a main writer for FMS, when were all set up ill get back to you on the series and what you could do 12thDoc 18:19, August 27, 2010 (UTC) FMS Hey, I was going to ask BlackGear to make a xmas ep featuring ellies boyfriend michal but would you like to have it as a series 1 final and we could write 1 episode each to it Thanks 12thDoc 19:18, September 5, 2010 (UTC) FMS Like your idea but there might be a bit to many Doctors for 2Ep's (the idea with rose will definately have to be in it) but how about cutting down to either 3 or 4 doctors and companions? Only an idea and if you want to use all the docs thats fine 12thDoc 17:02, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Back Hi Lewody1, I see you have returned to the wiki and we welcome you back. This have however changed and there are just a few things I'd like to comment on about: *You can write more easily! Now with the Writing Center it is much easier to start your episodes and series. *We have a new story format. It used to be simple plot line years ago but now we write stories like you can see here. It is not madatory but is often expected by people. *New templates! I see you are familar with the author template but you may not know we have new series templates and episodes templates along with more. If you need help with these please feel free to message me :) *Tables! Often on your series you do not list episodes anymore we now use tables. *New format! There are many new format diffrences and you may be unsure on some things you do. Please message any memebers for help. An example of this is that you put actual DW writers on your series however now people often just use the actual author *New Community! Many old users have gone now so you will have to start from scratch essentially. Many of us are often on chat or the forums so if you need to find out about us go there! *Many more! I could list more but I won't, I hope you do not feel offended by this list I just want to invite you back. I hope you will stay with us from years to come Thanks, MattyMG13 (Talk) 22:19, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Author Templates Hello, Lewody! I'm just stopping by to let you know that the wiki now uses Author Templates. Make sure you add this simple bit of text to all of your pages! Pinguinus impennis 17:54, June 12, 2014 (UTC)